Que caches tu, Duo ?
by Lysanea
Summary: Depuis la fin de la guerre, trois ans plus tot, Duo est de plus en plus distant... Que cachetil donc ? ancien os retrouvé et terminé !


**Titre** : Que caches-tu, Duo ?.

_**Source**_ : Gundam Wing AC

_**Auteur(e)**_ : Lysanea

_**Genre**_ : yaoi, romance.

_**Disclamer**_ : aucun des personnages ne m'appartient_mps_.

_**Pairing **_: 1+2, 3+4, 5+S et S+5

_**Personnages**_ :_ Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, Wufei Chang, Sally, Réléna _

_**Résumé**_ : Duo a une attitude étrange et distante depuis la fin de la guerre... Que cache-t-il ?

_**Notes de l'auteure**_ : ohayo mina ! Cette fic est la dernière que j'avais écrite sur mon vieux coucou, qu'il m'a empêché de terminer ! Donc je l'ai fini ! Les couples sont toujours aussi classiques et le scénar également, mais un peu moins quand même ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bonne lecture ! Kisu.

* * *

**

* * *

**

Que caches-tu, Duo ?

¤¤¤

¤¤

- Franchement, Yuy, on est pathétique, et on a que ce qu'on mérite.

- De quoi tu parles, Wufei ?

- On est là uniquement parce que c'est l'occasion de revoir les autres. Si on avait fait l'effort d'en provoquer un peu plus, ces trois dernières années, on ne serait pas là, ce soir, à jouer les hypocrites avec Réléna and co.

Heero sourit.

Oui, Heero Yuy savait sourire autrement que cruellement.

Après trois ans à travailler chez les Preventers avec Wufei et à partager un appartement avec lui, ils étaient devenus de réels amis.

Heero s'était un peu plus ouvert au fil du temps.

- Ca nous servira de leçon, lui répond-il alors qu'ils terminent de monter les marches du palais royal de Sank.

- Ouais, bah rapide, la leçon, alors. Dans une heure et demie, je me tire. Qui m'aime me suive.

- Et où comptez-vous aller, jeune homme ?

Ils se retournent d'un même mouvement pour découvrir Sally, qui les rejoint.

Elle leur sourit, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Wufei la regarde de haut en bas en lui rendant son sourire.

Sally porte une longue robe de style chinois, fendue des deux côtés, sans manches et à col montant. Sur un fond de sable et d'or, des dragons d'azur et de jade se déploient en de magnifiques arabesques de couleurs. On peut même avoir l'impression qu'ils bougent, si on reste trop longtemps fixé dessus. Même sa coiffure semble faire partie du tableau : elle a relevé ses cheveux au dessus de sa tête, laissant ses boucles dorées retomber autour de son visage comme une cascade d'or liquide.

Les deux garçons sont sous le charme, la Supérieure en Chef des Preventers a laissé sa place à une magnifique et séduisante jeune femme de 24 ans.

- Tu es magnifique, chef ! finit par arriver à articuler Wufei.

- Ca va être l'hécatombe.

- C'est gentil à vous, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

- En fait, avec Heero, on se disait juste qu'on allait pas s'attarder.

- Je vois.

- Heero ! fait soudain une voix aux accents aigus reconnaissable entre toutes. Heero, je suis si contente que tu sois venu. Tu es toujours aussi beau. Wufei.

- Bonsoir, Réléna, la salue-t-il en s'inclinant.

- Sally. Vous êtes très élégante, je vais être jalouse !

- Mlle Peacecraft, vous n'avez rien à m'envier.

- N'en soyez pas si sûre. Mais entrez donc ! Trowa et Quatre sont arrivés il y a peu, ils vous attendent avec impatience !

Wufei, qui connaît bien Heero, perçoit cette crispation de mâchoire si éloquente chez son ami.

Il pose donc la question qui lui brûle les lèvres, et le cœur aussi, certainement, à sa place.

- A-t-on une chance de voir Maxwell, ce soir ?

- Il m'a promis qu'il essayerait de venir, mais ne comptez pas trop dessus. Bien, allons-y. Heero ?

- Hn, grogne-t-il en lui offrant son bras.

Wufei fait de même avec Sally, et les deux couples entrent dans la salle de réception, devenant immédiatement le point de mire de tous les regards.

Si Wufei s'en réjouit, défiant quiconque, par son regard, de s'approcher de Sally de manière intéressée, Heero, lui, est plutôt mal à l'aise.

Après un petit moment de flottement, Réléna les abandonne pour leur laisser un peu de tranquillité et va courageusement remplir son rôle d'hôtesse.

Trowa et Quatre les rejoignent rapidement, et ils se laissent aller à de joyeuses mais discrètes retrouvailles.

Heero et Trowa se détachent sous prétexte d'aller leur chercher à boire.

- Ca va ? demande Trowa.

Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de mots pour se comprendre.

- On fait aller.

- Tu es déçu.

- La soirée ne fait que commencer.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il peut encore arriver ?

- C'est tout à fait son genre de faire l'intéressant en débarquant au milieu de la soirée.

- C'est vrai. Réléna risque d'apprécier.

- C'est son problème. Elle avait qu'à se montrer plus convaincante, quitte à lui ordonner d'être présent.

- Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, Heero. Quatre a déjà eu bien du mal à lui arracher la promesse qu'il ferait tout son possible pour venir.

- Ce n'était peutêtre pas à moi de le lui demander, intervient Quatre en les rejoignant au bar. J'ai laissé Sally et Wufei sur la piste de danse, ajoute-t-il pour expliquer les raisons de sa présence.

- Que veux-tu dire, par rapport à Duo ? demande Trowa.

- Simplement que je pense que si c'est toi, Heero, qui le lui avait demandé, il serait déjà parmi nous.

- Il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, mon intervention n'aurait rien changé.

- Tu te trompes, je suis sûr et certain qu'il serait venu, et ce rien que parce que tu le lui aurais demandé. Peu importe ses obligations, il aurait trouvé un moyen. Ca lui aurait montré qu'il te manquait et que tu voulais vraiment le revoir.

Heero boit une gorgée de son champagne.

- Ca n'a rien d'aussi personnel que tu le laisses entendre, Quatre. Je trouve simplement dommage qu'il ne participe pas à la célébration de l'anniversaire d'une Paix qu'il a aidé à bâtir, et pour laquelle il a fait tant de sacrifices.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il ne te manque pas.

- Au même titre que Trowa et toi, c'est évident, soupire-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas de ses nouvelles.

- Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois, face à face et pas par écran interposé ?

- L'an dernier, et ça me suffit. Arrête de te prendre la tête et de me prendre la mienne, par la même occasion, avec tout ça, Quatre. C'est gentil à toi, mais peut-être devrais-tu régler tes problèmes affectifs avec Trowa avant de jouer les psys avec moi.

Ils sursautent tous les deux.

- On a aucun problème, Heero.

- Si tu le dis. Excusez-moi, je reviens.

Quatre fait face à Trowa.

- On a un problème ?

- Non.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, il a juste dit ça pour éviter de répondre à mes questions. Je déteste quand il fait ça ! soupire-t-il en cherchant Heero du regard.

- Quatre ?

- Oui, Trowa ? répond-il en reportant son attention sur lui.

- Tu m'accordes cette danse ?

Quatre rougit.

- Mais enfin, Trowa… on est… euh… enfin, j'aimerai bien, c'est vrai, mais… on est deux hommes…

- Il y en a d'autres, sur la piste. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, de danser avec un autre mec, qu'on te voit, toi, Quatre Raberba Winner, danser avec un mec, ou que ce soit avec moi ?

Quatre le regarde de ses yeux qui le trahissent souvent mais qui ne mentent jamais.

- En fait, ça me dérangerait de danser avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- Alors, il n'y a aucun problème, conclut Trowa en lui tendant sa main.

- Non, aucun.

Quatre pose son verre et prend sa main, se laissant entraîner sur la piste, sous les regards envieux, jaloux ou attendris, auxquels aucun des deux ne prête attention.

De sa place, Heero suit leur danse et sourit.

- Mission accomplie, murmure-t-il.

- Je croyais que la guerre était finie.

Heero n'a pas besoin de se retourner ; il a reconnu la voix et la présence de Duo.

- T'es finalement venu.

- T'as vraiment cru que j'allais t'abandonner dans ce plan galère avec Léna ? Oh man ! Je suis pas si mauvais !

_Léna ?_ tique Heero, mais sans rien en montrer.

De toute façon il lui tourne toujours le dos, Duo ne voit rien encore de son expression, à peine son profil.

- Comme tu peux le constater, je m'en sors très bien sans toi.

- Ouais, mais tu t'en sortiras encore mieux maintenant que je suis là.

La main qu'il a posé sur son épaule le brûle, même à travers sa veste.

Il se dégage et se retourne enfin pour lui faire face, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Duo soutient son regard sans ciller, une lueur de défi dansant dans ses yeux.

Heero tend sa main et effleure du bout des doigts une légère cicatrice juste sous son oreille.

- Tu es blessé.

- Rien de bien méchant, ça ne se voit même plus. Sauf avec le super œil du Perfect Soldier, bien sûr. Je ne devrais pas être surpris.

- Ca fait trois ans que le Perfect Soldier n'est plus.

- Heureusement ! Il ne me manque pas, si tu veux tout savoir.

- J'en doute pas.

- T'étais tellement dur, avec nous. C'était difficile de te suivre et de te comprendre, souvent. Mais on y est finalement bien arrivé, et on a fait du bon boulot !

- Sûr.

- Si on m'avait dit, à l'époque, qu'un jour tu t'occuperais de caser les gens, je l'aurais jamais cru ! ajoute-t-il en tournant son regard vers Trowa et Quatre qui continuent d'évoluer sur la piste, indifférents à tout ce qui n'est pas eux.

- Il fallait faire quelque chose, ça devenait lassant. Les gens qui s'aiment devraient être ensemble.

Intrigué par le ton qu'il a employé, Duo se tourne vers lui.

Heero lui lance un drôle de regard, mais n'ajoute rien.

Duo ne comprend pas grand-chose à ce qui se passe dans la tête de son ami.

- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas si évident pour tout le monde. Ca fait cinq ans qu'ils se connaissent, et cinq ans qu'ils se tournent autour sans l'avoir remarqué.

- Peut-être qu'ils pensaient que c'était la guerre qui avait fait naître de tels sentiments entre eux, et ils voulaient s'assurer que ce n'était pas éphémère. Mais la guerre est finie depuis trois ans.

- Exactement. Ce temps aurait dû être suffisant, tu ne penses pas ?

- Normalement, mais ils semblent douter encore, chacun de leur côté, que leurs sentiments soient partagés.

- Pourtant ça crève les yeux, Heero !

- Pas les leurs, apparemment. D'où mon intervention. Cette danse leur permet déjà de prendre conscience de certaines choses. Comme tu peux le voir, ils ne se regardent déjà plus de la même façon. Bien sûr, ils ne se jetteront sûrement pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre dès ce soir. Quoi que, avec eux, il faut s'attendre à tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Duo lui sourit.

- Je suis encore fasciné aujourd'hui, lorsque je t'entends prononcer plus de trois mots à la suite.

- Tu t'y ferais si on se voyait plus souvent.

Duo lui fait complètement face, un sourcil levé clairement interrogateur.

- J'hésite, là. C'est un reproche ou une proposition ?

- Juste un constat, répond-il en évitant de le regarder.

- Bah dans ce cas, tu pourrais faire mieux, niveau ton neutre. T'es pas du tout convaincant ! Ca te ressemble absolument pas, en plus, de laisser passer…

- Mon très cher Duo Maxwell ! fait soudain Réléna en surgissant à leurs côtés, l'interrompant. Tu as daigné nous honorer de ta présence, finalement ! Je suis heureuse de te voir.

- Moi aussi, Léna ! répond-il en l'embrassant. Tu es toujours aussi élégante, et tes réceptions sont toujours aussi parfaites. Comment vas-tu ?

- Merci, Duo. Je vais très bien.

- J'en suis ravi. J'imagine que ta première danse est pour Heero, mais je serais très honoré si tu m'accordais la seconde, dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Tu as ma promesse, Duo.

Elle se tourne vers Heero, qui lui tend le bras, mais en gardant ses yeux ancrés dans ceux de Duo.

Il n'a rien compris à leur échange : depuis quand s'entendent-ils si bien ?

Duo soutient son regard, toujours avec la même facilité, alors que Réléna l'entraîne sur la piste.

Une certaine irritation commence à le gagner.

Comment Duo peut-il sourire ainsi, ne voit-il pas, ne se doute-t-il pas combien son attitude est blessante ?

Il serre plus fort Réléna contre lui, se souvenant qu'à une période, Duo détestait ça.

Mais visiblement, ça ne lui pose pas de problèmes, aujourd'hui : il est déjà en train de discuter avec Quatre et Trowa, qui ont fini par quitter la piste, ne lui prêtant plus aucune attention…

- C'était quoi, toutes ces politesses avec Duo ? murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Réléna.

- C'est de l'amitié, Heero.

- Entre Duo et toi ? Et de quand daterait ce miracle ?

- Les temps et les gens changent, tu sais. Regarde, Wufei et toi. Vous vous êtes beaucoup affrontés, pendant la guerre, mais depuis, vous vous êtes beaucoup rapprochés. Une grande amitié vous unit, aujourd'hui. Duo et moi avons appris à nous connaître et à nous apprécier.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu étais en lien avec lui.

- Je ne te dis pas tout, Heero.

- Pourquoi me cacherais-tu ta relation avec Duo ? D'ailleurs, quelle en est la nature exacte ?

Réléna soupire en s'écartant pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je rêvais, à une époque, que tu aies une telle réaction. Encore aujourd'hui, d'une certaine façon. Un Heero jaloux et sur la défensive face à l'ennemi qui veut lui prendre son bien…

- Je ne suis pas jaloux de Duo, Réléna.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je ne suis pas stupide ni naïve, Heero. Je sais que tu m'aimes bien, que durant la guerre, nous avons cru tous les deux que nous tombions amoureux l'un de l'autre. C'était sans compter Duo.

- Il m'a toujours aidé à te retrouver et à te protéger, il n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé ou non entre nous.

- Je ne doute pas qu'il n'ait jamais cherché à te détourner volontairement de moi et je ne le considère pas comme responsable. Pas directement. En tout cas, son principal défaut à toujours été de ne pas assez croire en ses rêves.

- Et quels étaient-ils ?

- Tu le lui demanderas. Il a toujours cru que nous finirions ensemble, et il le pense encore aujourd'hui. Alors, comme il souhaitait ton bonheur avant tout, et qu'il se persuadait que tu le trouverais avec moi, il t'aidait à me retrouver et me sauver.

- Tout ça ne répond pas à ma question initiale, reprend-il après un silence.

- Quelle est la nature exacte de ma relation avec Duo ? Et bien, autre notre dévotion et notre combat pour la Paix, nous avons une chose très importante en commun depuis toujours : toi. Ce qui nous a opposé un temps nous lie aujourd'hui.

- Duo ne se soucie plus de moi.

Réléna étouffe son rire contre son épaule.

- Excuse-moi, Heero, mais c'est si absurde !

- Tu crois ça ?

- Mieux encore : je le sais avec certitude.

- Alors pourquoi…

- Oui ? l'encourage-t-elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de le voir ? Il ne passe jamais nous rendre visite... Pourquoi vit-il si loin ? Et d'ailleurs, où vit-il vraiment ? Pourquoi est-il si distant ?

- Pourquoi l'es-tu, toi ? Pourquoi l'as-tu été, durant la guerre et encore à la fin de la dernière ?

Surpris par ses questions, Heero se détache complètement.

Réléna lui prend le bras et l'entraîne très doucement vers leur groupe d'amis, pour pouvoir avoir le temps de parler encore un peu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Tu as mis une distance avec lui, pendant la guerre, à cause de tes sentiments, tu refusais qu'il puisse les découvrir. Il fait pareil aujourd'hui, tu sais. Te croyant heureux et hétérosexuel, il s'est éloigné pour pouvoir souffrir en paix. Et aussi pour une autre raison, qu'il est le seul à pouvoir te révéler. Mais il t'aime, Heero, vraiment. Malgré tout l'amour que je te porte encore aujourd'hui, et crois-moi, il est fort, je m'incline, parce que je ne fais décidément pas le poids.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, et pourquoi maintenant ?

- Pour la même raison qu'il t'aidait à me retrouver : je veux ton bonheur, j'en ai assez de te voir souffrir de cette distance entre vous. Je te le dis maintenant, parce que c'est l'occasion. Heero, ajoute-t-elle en s'arrêtant pour lui faire face, ne gâche pas cette chance. Même si nous ne somme plus en guerre, tout peut arriver. Tu appartient aux Preventers et Duo…

- Duo quoi ?

Elle secoue la tête.

- Ne le laisse pas repartir ce soir, Heero, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Nous savons tous que tu l'aimes, mais lui ne le voit pas, aveuglé par ses doutes autant que par son propre amour, comme toi.

- Je ne sais pas comment on en est arrivé à avoir cette discussion, mais elle reste insensée, pour moi. C'est du délire, Duo…

- Duo t'aime, le coupe-t-elle vivement mais sans crier, en s'accrochant à son bras. Tu as besoin de preuves, alors suis-moi, observe la scène sans me trahir. Tu le connais par cœur, tu sauras trouver les preuves que tu cherches dans ses réactions.

- Quoi ? Mais que…

Réléna le tire sans plus attendre jusqu'au groupe.

Duo leur tend deux coupes en souriant.

- Et bien, quatre danses ! Tu m'as menti, Léna, la deuxième devait être pour moi.

- La deuxième série, mon cher Duo, je t'ai promis la deuxième série. Une seule danse ne pouvait pas me suffire, avec _mon _Heero, explique-t-elle en lui prenant la main de manière très possessive.

- Réléna… commence-t-il, mais la pression sur sa main lui rappelle qu'il doit lui faire confiance et observer Duo.

- Ca suffit, mon chéri, j'en ai asez de me cacher.

- _Mon chéri_ ? relève Quatre.

- Oui, Quatre. Heero et moi sommes ensemble depuis quelques temps, déjà. C'est fou ce que ça passe vite, hein, mon amour ?

Wufei manque de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de vin, Quatre avec son hoquet de surprise. Trowa ne dit rien, lui. Malgré l'amitié renforcée de Wufei et d'Heero, il reste celui qui connaît le mieux l'ancien pilote du Wing, et il comprend très bien que tout ceci est faux.

Duo parle le premier, avec un grand sourire.

Mais ce qui a traversé son regard indigo, lorsque Réléna a annoncé la nouvelle, n'a pas échappé à Heero. Il connaît Duo et toutes ses expressions, il sait qu'il a été blessé, en reconnaissant celle-ci, même furtive.

- Félicitations ! leur dit-il avec sincérité. Il était temps.

- Merci, Duo. Ca vaut bien une danse, le temps que tout le monde se remette ?

- Allons-y !

- Ca ne t'embête pas, chéri ?

- Non, gorgne-t-il alors qu'elle l'embrasse sur la joue.

Comme avec Heero précédemment, Réléna entraîne Duo sur la piste.

- Je me sens trahi, Léna. Comment as-tu pu me cacher une chose aussi importante ?

- Je ne t'ai rien caché, Duo. Il n'y a rien entre Heero et moi.

- Quoi ? Mais alors… pourquoi ?

- C'était de la provocation, et si tout se passe bien, tu auras bientôt le fin mot de cette histoire.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- C'est simple, pour moi, Heero et toi devriez être ensemble.

- Je ne crois pas, non ! Surtout en repensant à vos danses. Vous étiez si beaux, tous les deux, vous aviez l'air si complices…

- C'est pas difficile, tu sais. Il suffit que je me serre un peu plus contre toi, comme _ça_, et que je pose ma tête sur ton épaule quelque minutes, comme _ceci,_ et voilà. Demain, tout le monde parlera de ces deux beaux garçons, anciens pilotes de gundam et héros de la guerre avec qui j'ai dansé, et entre lesquels mon cœur balance…

Duo pouffe et elle rit à son tour.

- Et voilà, ajoute-t-elle, toujours contre son épaule, notre complicité est aussi touchante que celle que nous avons affiché, Heero et moi, un peu plus tôt.

- T'es incroyable, Léna.

- Venant de toi, Duo Maxwell, je le prend comme un compliment.

- C'en est un.

- Merci. Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais vraiment avec une discussion avec Heero.

- Non merci !

Elle relève la tête pour le regarder.

- Duo, pourquoi est-ce si difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse partager tes sentiments ?

- C'est inconcevable ! Léna, on parle d'Heero, là. Le Perfect Soldier.

- Il a changé, tu sais. Tu vois bien que tes sacrifices n'ont pas été vains.

- Oui, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi, ou à cause, ou grâce à moi. Et avec moi, il ne changera jamais. Toujours froid et distant, même si parfois, il s'inquiète.

- C'est parce que tu lui as laissé une chance d'avoir une vie normale qu'il a pu ainsi évoluer, Duo. Mais tu refuses de lui parler. Et il souffre depuis trois ans, parce que tu t'es éloigné d'eux et de lui, surtout.

- Foutaises, il va très bien.

- Tu crois vraiment que ton sort l'indiffère ?

- J'en suis sûr.

Réléna s'écarte et soupire.

- Bon, c'est ma soirée ! Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Mission : Heero/Duo, prise de conscience, 2ème partie !

- Quoi ?

- Suis-moi. Tu connais les réactions d'Heero, alors observe-le bien, lorsque nous les aurons rejoins. Je vais dire quelque chose qui t'apportera la preuve que tu comptes énormément pour lui.

- Mais, Léna…

Encore une fois, la jeune femme regagne le groupe en tirant son cavalier sans en avoir l'air.

- Nous n'avons dansé que deux danses, parce que certains ont eu vent de mon aventure avec Duo, et je n'ai pas envie d'être harcelée…

- _Aventure ? _répète Quatre, en posant sa coupe.

- Comment, Quatre, Duo ne t'as rien raconté ? Tu gardes vraiment bien les secrets ! Duo et moi avons eu une petite aventure, par le passé… Ne fais pas cette tête, Heero chéri, c'était avant toi !

- Si tu le dis.

Heero essaye de pas le montrer mais il n'en mène pas large.

- Mlle Peacecraft, fait soudain Sally en s'avançant. Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais le Président de la Force au Maintien de la Paix va partir, il voudrait vous saluer discrètement.

- Très bien, je vous suis, Sally.

Elle fait un clin d'œil à Duo, regarde longuement Heero, puis suit Sally à travers la grande salle.

Les cinq anciens pilotes se retrouvent ensemble et ne se quittent pas de la soirée, rejoint par d'autres pour un moment, présentant et se présentant.

Plusieurs fois au cours des heures qui suivent, Duo les abandonne pour répondre au téléphone, et va parfois même jusqu'à s'isoler avec une personne durant un moment, jamais plus de vingt minutes.

Mais c'est toujours trop long pour Heero, qui s'inquiète de cette attitude.

Alors quand la sonnerie du portable de Duo retentit pour la énième fois et qu'il s'en excuse avant de filer, Heero décide de le suivre.

Discrètement, il traversa la salle, puis le perron… mais perd sa trace à l'entrée des jardins.

Tellement surpris, il perd toute vigilance et ne sent pas la présence derrière lui.

Il se retrouve propulsé et plaqué contre une colonne en marbre, immobilisé par une prise qui n'est utilisée que par les Preventers.

Mais ce qui le choque le plus, ce n'est pas cette constatation, mais le visage de son « agresseur », révélé par le clair de lune.

- Duo ?

- Heero ?

… s'étonnent-ils en même temps.

Duo le libère.

- A quoi tu joues, 'ro ?

Heero est presque déstabilisé par le ton de Duo, où se mêlent autant de colère que d'embarras.

Il se reprend, sentant la colère montée à son tour.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question ! On est plus en guerre, c'est quoi, ce comportement ?

- Je te retourne la question ! Pourquoi tu me filais comme ça ?

Heero soutient son regard un long moment.

Peu à peu, leur colère s'apaise.

- « I run, I ride, but I never lie. ». Réponds à ma question, Duo.

- Pour ne pas avoir à te mentir, je préfère ne pas répondre.

- Pourquoi ne pas me dire simplement la vérité ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- C'est toi, visiblement, qui a perdu celle que tu avais en moi.

Même s'ils ne semblent plus fâchés, rien n'est réglé.

Ils se défient du regard un moment, toujours en silence.

Heero décide de jouer son va-tout, qu'a-t-il vraiment à perdre, alors que tout semble indiquer qu'il a déjà perdu Duo.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Duo. C'est juste que je ne te reconnais plus. Et je ne te comprends pas, non plus. La guerre est finie, pourquoi Shinigami est-il toujours là ?

- Heero…

- C'est même pas ça, le problème. Non seulement je ressens sa présence, mais en plus je constate qu'il a _évolué_. J'ai cette certitude que si on s'affrontait, aujourd'hui, même en redevenant 01, le Perfect Soldier, tu me battrais sans efforts. Ai-je tort ?

- Bah, tu dois être un peu rouillé, depuis le temps, ça serait pas si extraordinaire !

- Si, Duo, et tu sais parfaitement pourquoi. 02 n'a pas fait en sorte de se laisser rouiller. Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, loin de nous, mais ça m'inquiète vraiment.

- Il ne faut pas.

- Si, il faut ! J'en ai assez, Duo, j'ai besoin de comprendre, je veux savoir ! Réponds à mes questions.

Duo soupire.

- Je ne peux pas…

Le poing d'Heero s'écrase sur sa figure sans qu'il ait pu voir venir le coup.

Il ne dit rien, mais son regard s'assombrit.

- Je n'aurais pas dû venir, c'était stupide de ma part.

Il fait demi-tour pour partir, mais Heero le retient par le bras.

- Gomen… Reste, s'il te plaît, tu repartiras bien assez tôt, et je ne sais même pas combien de temps je vais devoir attendre avant de te revoir.

Duo lui fait face, à nouveau.

Ils ont l'impression de se noyer dans le regard de l'autre, et d'entendre leurs battements de cœur résonner tout autour d'eux et en eux.

- Crois-moi, si j'avais pu, je ne vous aurais jamais quitté. Et si je le pouvais, je resterai avec vous. Avec… toi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose au-dessus de ce que tu ressens pour nous ?

- Non, il n'y a rien au-dessus de l'amour fraternel qui me lie à vous. Il n'y a rien au-dessus de ce que je ressens pour toi, finit-il par avouer.

- Alors si je comprends bien, c'est à cause de nos liens que tu es parti si loin, faire Dieu seul sait quoi, si seulement Il existe ? C'est à cause de ça que tu as cette attitude depuis trois ans et que tu nous fuis ?

- Tu sais ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

De nouveau, Duo fait demi-tour, et de nouveau, Heero le retient.

Mais cette fois, il ne le relâche pas et au contraire, l'attire contre lui.

- J'en peux plus, Duo, parle-moi… souffle-t-il à son oreille en le serrant fort.

- Il y a quelques années, j'aurais complètement craqué si je m'étais retrouvé ainsi dans tes bras, sourit Duo en se forçant à garder les bras le long de son corps.

Heero relâche la pression et le libère.

- Ce n'est plus le cas, aujourd'hui.

- Je me contrôle mieux, c'est tout. Mais malgré mes prières et mes efforts, mes sentiments sont toujours là.

Heero est bouleversé par la tristesse de Duo qui transparaît dans ses mots, dans ses magnifiques yeux.

- Duo…

- Ne m'oblige pas à en dire plus, s'il te plaît. Si tu tiens à moi, rien qu'un peu, ne…

- Si je _tiens_ à toi ? Baka, je…

Duo pose vivement un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis s'écarte.

- Je vais dire au revoir aux autres.

- Inutile.

Les trois anciens pilotes s'avancent à leur rencontre, suivis de Sally.

- Parfait, j'aurais pas à vous chercher partout ! s'enthousiasme Duo, refoulant sa tristesse et sa douleur le plus profondément possible en lui. Je vais gagner du temps.

- T'es attendu quelque part ? demande Wufei.

- Pas spécialement, mais il se fait tard. J'ai de la route !

- Comme s'il n'y avait pas au moins quatre endroits différents où tu pouvais rester dormir.

- C'est gentil, les gars, peut-être une autre fois. Bon, ben…

- Non, Duo ! Intervient soudain Quatre, resté silencieux jusque là. Tu vas arrêter ce jeu stupide. Réléna a fini par tout nous dire.

- A quel sujet ?

- Fais pas l'idiot, Maxwell ! T'échapperas pas aux explications, cette fois-ci.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? demande Heero en se rapprochant.

- Duo, tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler, alors je vais le faire. Mais si tu veux intervenir…

Duo grimace mais ne proteste pas.

Wufei fait face à Heero.

- La paix est fragile, Heero. Notre activité de Preventer nous le prouve souvent, et encore, nous n'avons pas à faire face à de grandes menaces. Tu te souviens, nous nous en étions étonné, une fois.

- Oui. Continue.

Sally s'avance à son tour pour prendre le relais.

- Il existe une organisation secrète, comme un double des Preventers, qui agit dans l'ombre avec le même dessein : protéger la Paix sur Terre et dans les Colonies. Dès que quelque chose paraît suspect, des agents sont envoyés en mission, selon un schéma que vous connaissez parfaitement : soupçons, enquête, infiltration, recueil de données, démantèlement ou élimination, selon le cas. Ce n'est qu'à ce prix que la Paix dure depuis trois ans, parce que quels que soient nos résultats, les Preventers sont toujours limités dans leurs actions, pour préserver l'aspect pacifique de l'entente Terre-Colonies.

- Et quel est le rapport antre cette organisation et Duo ? veut savoir Heero sans quitter Duo des yeux.

- Il en est le responsable. Quand cette organisation a vu le jour, les volontaires, recrutés parmi les Preventers, ont demandé à être guidé par un ancien pilote de Gundam, parfaitement expert dans ce domaine. Nous avons transmis la demande à Réléna.

- Et elle t'a choisi pour t'éloigner de moi ?

- Non, répond Duo. Elle aurait pu, mais non. C'est Lady Une qui m'a transmis la demande, me demandant d'en parler avec vous, pour que nous prenions la décision ensemble.

- Ce que tu n'as pas fait ! reprend Quatre. Tu as osé nous cacher une chose aussi importante !

- C'était à moi de le faire ! se défend-il. Je vous adore tous tellement. Je voulais que vous ayez une chance d'être autre chose que 01, 03, 04 et 05. Heero, Wufei, vous avez choisi volontairement les Preventers. Quatre, tu as repris - avec succès - les rênes de l'Empire Winner. Trowa, tu as monté ton propre cirque. Exactement comme vous le souhaitiez.

- Tu t'es sacrifié… murmure Quatre.

- Tout de suite les grands mots ! Je ne suis pas malheureux, Quatre. Non seulement j'aime ce que je fais, mais surtout, vos vies me prouvent chaque jour que j'ai fait le bon choix. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait d'utile, moi, hein ?

- Duo… commence Heero.

- Ah non ! le coupe-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Ne me sors pas que c'était à toi de le faire ! T'as assez joué les héros comme ça. Toi, plus que quiconque, devait avoir cette chance de sortir de ta prison de glace, d'être autre chose que 01. Tu nous as dit que tu étais né avec la guerre et que tu ne savais faire que ça, tu as eu l'occasion d'une nouvelle naissance et d'apprendre à faire autre chose. Tu te bats encore, mais plus de la même façon, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Tu…

- Je : quoi ? C'était aussi égoïste de ma part. Je n'aurais pas supporté ton éloignement, je n'aurais pas supporté de ne pas avoir la chance de connaître Heero Yuy derrière 01, dont j'avais l'intuition et sentais parfois la présence concrète, même si c'était rare.

- Duo était le plus à même d'occuper ce poste, reprend Sally. Il était alors le seul d'entre vous capable de gérer à ce point ses deux personnalités. Vous seriez tous restés les pilotes que nous connaissions, écrasant l'adolescent et le jeune adulte en vous. La nature et la personnalité de Duo en faisaient un parfait représentant de cette organisation secrète agissant dans l'ombre. Son amour pour vous le protégeait d'une quelconque perdition.

Quatre s'avance pour serrer Duo dans ses bras, alors que chacun prend doucement la mesure de ce qu'a fait Duo pour eux.

- Merci, Duo, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour t'exprimer ma gratitude.

- Mais arrête, Quatre ! proteste-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Je n'ai qu'un regret, avoir dû autant m'éloigner de vous. Vous me manquez beaucoup.

- Toi aussi, Duo, assure Trowa en le prenant à son tour dans ses bras. Merci.

- Prends soin de Quatre, et tu m'auras remercié.

La mèche de Trowa tressaute légèrement, puis il sourit à Quatre, sans un mot.

Wufei lui tire la natte affectueusement, puis lui donne une franche accolade.

- Merci, Duo.

- Nan, j'ai bien entendu, tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ?

- Profites-en. Maintenant qu'on est au courant de tout, t'as intérêt à mettre tout au clair avec Heero. On vous laisse discuter. A plus tard.

Duo soupire avant de rejoindre un muret en marbre pour s'asseoir, suivit de Heero, alors que leurs amis s'éloignent.

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup, 'ro ?

Heero se campe devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

Duo lève les yeux vers lui, presque timidement, rencontrant son regard dur, mais en même temps plein de tendresse.

- J'hésite entre te mettre ma main dans la figure et…

- Et… ?

- Baka… souffle-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras dans un élan spontané et fougueux qui surprend Duo.

Il sourit pourtant et referme ses bras autour de lui, savourant ce moment, le visage niché au creux de son cou.

Les deux hommes restent ainsi de longues minutes, puis Heero se redresse.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, Duo.

- Hors de question !

- Duo…

- Non ! répète-t-il avec une détermination qui impressionne Heero. Je ne te mêlerai pas à ça, Heero.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? s'énerve alors Heero.

Duo entoure sa taille de ses bras et le rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve debout entre ses jambes, et qu'il puisse poser sa joue contre sa poitrine.

- J'aime trop celui que tu es devenu pour risquer de le voir disparaître. Ton sourire si franc, ton débit de paroles enfin dans la norme, ton humour… C'est tellement précieux. Je t'ai vu plus souvent que tu ne le crois, Heero. J'étais là sans que tu le saches. Et à chaque fois, ça me rendait heureux de voir Heero Yuy et non 01, même au cœur de tes missions de Preventer.

Heero lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, Duo. Tu as gardé cette capacité à me surprendre. Alors, je ne faisais pas que rêver ta présence, je la sentais vraiment, parfois. Maintenant que je sais ce qui nous a séparé, je ne vois pas de raisons de continuer à l'être.

Duo se relève et s'écarte, faisant quelques pas sous le clair de lune.

- Ma vie entière est une raison suffisante pour rester éloigné l'un de l'autre. Si je t'ai agressé comme ça, tout à l'heure, c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas que des amis.

- Tu crois qu'en tant que Preventer, je n'ai pas d'ennemis ? Laisse tomber ces vieilles excuses pour filles, Duo, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges de ça.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois forcé de redevenir 01.

- Le temps a passé, tu sais. Je suis bien capable de ne plus être que 01. Ce n'est pas en retournant en mission dans l'ombre que tout ce que j'ai construit de ma personnalité, ces trois dernières années, vont s'effacer. Je crois qu'être avec toi me protégera de ça, si besoin est. Maintenant, si tu ne me crois pas à la hauteur, tu peux toujours me mettre à l'épreuve.

- Idiot ! Tu es l'un des deux meilleurs Preventer, le deuxième étant Wufei. Je ne doute pas de tes capacités, ni les physiques, ni les mentales, j'ai totalement confiance en toi. Je sais que tu t'adapteras.

- Tu m'apprendras, s'il le faut. Le sujet est clos, Duo.

- Je…

Heero fait les quelques pas qui les séparent et l'oblige à s'arrêter, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Stop, Duo. On arrête les cache-cache, les fuites, et tout le reste. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Est-ce aussi ton cas ?

- Oui, mais j'ai plus besoin de te savoir heureux et loin de tout ça.

- Tout ça quoi, Duo ? Loin de toi ? Non merci, j'ai assez donné. Tu veux me savoir heureux ? Permets-nous de rester ensemble, et tu seras exaucé.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que… ?

- Que je t'aime ? Oui, Duo, et ça ne date pas d'hier. J'ai accepté et supporté la situation parce que je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, toi. Mais à présent, puisque tu aimes tant celui que je suis devenu, je n'ai plus à supporter ton absence. On ne se quitte plus, Duo.

- Ryoukai, sourit Duo en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

Leurs lèvres se joignent dans un doux baiser, fondant leur silhouette en une seule ombre.

Un peu plus loin, derrière un haut muret du jardin, quatre autres silhouettes soupirent de soulagement.

- Et bien, Wufei, tu vas bientôt pouvoir me faire visiter votre garçonnière, que je puisse évaluer par moi-même les conditions prétendument sommaires dans lesquelles vivent nos Preventers.

Wufei pique un fard.

Quatre rit franchement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Trowa l'attirer dans ses bras et d'une pression de sa main, appuyer sa tête contre son torse.

- Ce serait dommage de les déranger, explique-t-il dans un murmure à son oreille.

Quatre se doute bien que c'est une excuse, vue que son rire discret ne peut atteindre leurs deux amis qui continuent de s'embrasser, coupés du monde qui les entoure.

Alors il referme ses bras autour de la taille de Trowa et se serre plus fort contre lui, tout en levant son visage vers le sien.

- C'est sûr qu'il ne faut pas gâcher un tel moment. Ils attendent ça depuis si longtemps…

Pour toute réponse, Trowa dépose un doux baiser sur son front.

- On retourne à l'intérieur ? propose Sally.

Quatre et Trowa se détachent.

Les deux couples reprennent le chemin du palais…

main dans la main…

Laissant un troisième commencer de rattraper le temps passé loin de l'autre…

* * *

_**OWARI**_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cet os ! j'espère que ça vous a plu ou diverti un peu ! kisu et bonne semaine ! Lysanea._


End file.
